


creativity takes courage

by Mormortrash



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Artist AU, College, College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teen AU, Teenlock, mormor, school au, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: Sebastian is an art student at a college in London, who lives with his boyfriend, James. Sebastian loves to use Jim in his art work, and he's doing his final piece.





	

The teenager runs a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it back out of his eyes so he can see the canvas clearer. Picking up a smaller paintbrush, Sebastian starts to add the smaller details of his boyfriends face, occasionally glancing down at the picture he took of James at gay pride in London. He had a flag wrapped around his shoulders and some rainbow face paint, a big smile on his face as they walked in the parade.  
Sebastian remembers fondly taking this photograph, his favourite camera on a strap around his neck, a tank top and a pair of knee length shorts, rainbow face paint too, matching Jim's and temporary tattoos down his arms, some Pride ones, some superhero ones, even a tiger. He had wristbands on his wrists as always, most of them from art galleries, but a few new ones he'd picked up at Pride. As they walked, Sebastian would take pictures of the crowd around him, the colours, the couples and, of course, Jim. 

With a small smile, Bastian adds another stroke of the brush, creating shadow on his cheek. He didn't see it, but the painting looks so real, so realistic. Like any artists, there were things he didn't like about his style, but this was how he felt comfortable painting. Drawing. One piece took him a few days to finish. 

This was his final piece for his art class at college, a landscape canvas, acrylic paint and a palette of bright colours. His theme was 'Pride', in every sense of the word. He had a picture of James at prom for their secondary school, looking all sharp in his suit. Pride of achievement. He'd even done a few pictures of their friends, who'd had kids now, little babies. And he'd got inspiration from them. He had a few pictures of Jim from Pride, along with the crowds that surrounded them. He'd done some experiments with them, but this is his favourite photograph. Ever. 

Looking around the cheap flat that he could just afford to rent, Sebastian reaches out and grabs his cola bottle, taking a sip before continuing with his painting, waiting for his boyfriend to get home.


End file.
